Play the game of love
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: Twincest love! Humour...I wrote it up pretty quickly and haven't really checked it so if there are mistakes let me know! . The twins come up with a game but it kinda comes back to bite them in the butt!


**R.T.B - **For WickedLady 101 and Misery Writer.

**Play the game of love -**

Mrs Hitachiin was sitting at the giant dinning table quietly, for once, reading a fashion magazine she had just recieved in the mail, when her sons entered the room.

The twins saw their mother being quite, peaceful and serene and sat oppisite her at the table.

"Hello Hikaru, hello Kaoru. How are you this morning?" Mrs Hitachiin greated the two politly.

"Muuuuum, I'm Kaoru, he's Hikaru!"

"No he's not, you're Hikaru, he's Kaoru."

"Aw, mum, you're no fun. How do you always know?"

"Kaoru's prettier."

Hikaru glared back at his brother who smiled innocently. Their parents were always able to tell them apart, although sometimes they made mistakes when they were angry or doing ten things at once, they knew their sons fairly well.

**5 minutes later -**

Hikaru and Kaoru were bored. That was the whole reason why they were in the dinning room in the first place, to find their mother because whenever they were bored she would be able to come up with some fantastic fun plan of things to do. What could they say! Their mother was an extreamly creative woman. However right now she wasn't being very creative at all!

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed and looked to one and other. They began their silent conversation that only identical twins can have.

'I am so bored'

'I know Kaoru! If only there was a way to make mum be fun again...she becoming old and boring'

'sigh...wait...I think I just came up with a new game...'

'Well, what's it called? You've got me interested now!'

'It's called the 'test of tollerance game'.'

"I'm interested." Hikaru accedently said aloud. Mrs. Hitachiin lowered her magazine a little and eyed her two devilish sons. Hikaru and Kaoru just sat there silent looking straight back at her. She shuddered for a moment and then went back to reading her magazine. Sometimes her sons reminded her of those children from 'village of the damned'!

And the silent conversation continued...

'How do you play?'

'Well...the aim of the game is to test mums tolerance to us. She knows about our...er...realationship and it's very accepting...but...how accepting is she? What if we held hand's infront of her, confessed our undying love infront of her...what if we just began making out in front of her?'

'Make out, huh. I think I like this game already...so when do we start?'

'Now.'

The two twin smirked at each other before their game faces took over their expressions.

Kaoru gently placed his hand on the table and Hikaru quickly took hold of it in a loving embrace.

But their mother didn't even seem to care.

So Hikaru moved a little closser to his younger brother and stated, rather loudly, his undying love for his borther.

"I AM STATING, RATHER LOUDLY, MY UNDYING LOVE FOR MY BROTHER!" He yelled.

Kaoru made a face, he was not very impressed by Hikarus bluntness. But was even more unimpressed by his mother sitting there as though she didn't have a care in the world...when ,in actuality, she had two identical twin sons who were IN love with each other. Now their mother was a very kind and accepting person...but no one could be that accepting...could they? No, it was impossible.

'Hey Kaoru...can we skip to the making out part now?'

Kaoru sighed. 'Well after you 'suduced' me the way that you did, I think I might have trouble not to.' sarcasism dripping from every unspoken word. Hikaru rolled his eyes and grinned his chasire grin.

Hikaru tilted his brothers head up a little and moved in closer. Their lips almost touching.

"Hi-Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered in that oh so uke-ish way before Hikaru's lips came crashing down upon his own.

The kiss was very passionate as the heat rose and hands familiarly roamed the others body.

Mrs. Hitachiin lowered her magazine steadily. Hands shaking, her face white as a ghost and her eyes wide in horror.

Now both boys were known for being the 'little devil' stereotypes and playing games and causing havic... but sometimes they took the games just a little to far. Those were the times that the trouble they had caused did a round about turn to come back around and kick em' in the shins.

"DISGUSTING! This is the most digusting thing I've ever seen!" She screetched.

The two broke away. smiling in pleasure and accomplishment. No one could accept this...not even their own mother...no matter how hard she tried to prete

"How dare they put Hitachiin fashion in the 'WHAT'S NOT' section! That's disgusting! I will have to get on the phone to Joshua right away! What magazine is this?! Who's the editor?! SOMEONE WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!" Mrs. Hitachiin screamed in pure anger. The twins sat quietly at the table, scared half to death, looking at each other through the corners of their eyes.

"Ah...sorry dears...I didn't mean to enterupt your passionate love, remember mummy wants what's best for you, ok! I just want you both to be happy! It's just...grrrr...how dare they...ah...you can continue what you were doing...I have to go pack...I'll have to go straight to tokyo to work this all out by tonight!"

Mrs. Hitachiin ran off with a few maids to her room to go and pack for her sudden and spontanious trip.

"Well that was ... " Hikaru began but couldn't think of the right word.

"...unexpected." Kaoru finished.

"She really does accept us...I suppose..." "...we were wrong. I'm kind of..."

"...happy in a way."

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled gently.

Their mother came rushing into the room at a million miles per hour.

"Ok, now I want you two to be on your best behaviour!"

"Oh, you know us mother!" Chirped Kaoru. "We're **_always _**on our best behaviour." Hikaru said in a chipper, yet almost sinister, tone.

"Yes, well, no sex tonight!"

"MUM!!!" Both boy's screamed - mortified. One out of embarrassment and the other out of annoyance.

"What! Fine! Have sex, see if I care..." she said as she turned to Hikaru.

"But you be careful with my little boy. Be gentle on Kaoru, ok?" She scolded Hikaru as shook her finger at him.

"Why?" He asked curiously...and Kaoru almost died of embarrasment.

"Because, I'll probably need Kaoru's help with this tomorrow and the last time you two did 'it' poor Kaoru couldn't sit down for a whole day AND he was exhausted for another 3!" Mrs Hitachiin said in a motherly tone. Hikaru giggled.

"He couldn't sit down? For a whole day?!" Hikaru asked as he snikered. At that point Kaoru _**DID** _die of embarrasment.

"Oh and keep it down will you! Your father had to leave the house last time! Said something about mental scaring."

"Dad heard us?" Kaoru whimpered.

"MHM! Oh well it looks like I'm going to be late. sigh. Well I'm off." She smiled before grbbing each twins jaw and kissing their cheeks!

Mrs. Hitachiin was just stepping out the door, Hkiaru and Kaoru following closely behind, when her husband jumped out of the second story window screaming -

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!"

Lucky enough for him...he landed in the soft braches of a tree.

"Hi dad." The twins said in unision with a bored expression on plasted on their identical twin faces.

"I don't want to be in the house alone with **_them_**!" He yelled pointing his finger at his two sons.

"HEY! That's not very nice you know!" The twins yelled - annoyed.

The twins and their father actually got along really well, it was just he didn't like hearing _**those**_ noises.

"No offence boys. I just...er...wanted to...um...spend some alone time with your mother?"

The twins looked doubtful. But Mrs Hitachiin's eyes brightened up.

"Really?! AH this will be wonderful, after I finish work we can go shopping and thend have a romantic dinner and then go shopping again and then go for a walk...and then go shopping!" She giggled as she dragged him into the car.

"Bye bye sweat hearts! LOVE!"

"Love!" They shouted back.

When their parent's car was out of their sight both boys cheered!

"Alright! This is awesome! Heh, not able to sit down for a whole day huh...let's see if I can make it two." Hikaru smiled slyly at his brother.

Kaoru kicked him in the shins and Hikaru fell to the ground. "ARE YOU FRIGGIN INSANE THAT HURT!" "Sorry, but I had to do that in order to do this..." Kaoru explained and then kicked Hikaru up the backside.

"Fuuuuu-r out!" Hikaru screamed.

"Hmph, now let's see if you can sit down for two days." Kaoru said as he walked back inside the mansion.

'I think I just dicovered the rules to Kaoru's game...rule no. 1 - don't piss him off. I guess I won't be geting any tonight...'

"Game Over."


End file.
